Wakajini : Mort prématurée
by Vagabonde
Summary: [One-Shot, Death fic, POV Furuichi, Pas de spoil] - Jusqu'à maintenant, Furuichi a eu de la chance. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Et c'est ce qu'il nous raconte. Ce qu'un jour il arrivera s'il continue à fréquenter des démons sanguinaires...


_**S**alut ! Je suis sûre qu'après l'avoir lue, vous me maudirez d'avoir écrit cette histoire. Qu'importe ! Je poste quand même xD ! _

_**D**isclaimer : Vu ce que je fais à Furuichi, peut-être qu'il vaut mieux laisser l'histoire à son auteur. _

_**P**as de couple, du beau Friendship tout simple. (Libre à vos fantasmes si vous voyez un signe de shonen-aï xD)_

**/!\ WARNING : Ceci est une Death fic. Le but, c'est de tuer les persos xD (Ici c'est Furuichi qui prend cher) !  
**

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**Wakajini : Mort prématurée**

Le ciel est gris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le remarque précisément maintenant. Il est d'un gris banal, celui des jours nuageux qui annonce la pluie. Certains nuages sont plus clairs que les autres ce qui les démarquent des autres nuages plus foncés. Le vent les pousse doucement sur le côté, l'air de rien. Ça ne sera pas suffisamment pour empêcher la pluie de nous arroser.

Je sens une piqure froide sur le dos de ma main. J'avais raison. La première goutte vient de tomber. Les suivantes couvrent peu à peu les bruits des alentours. Enfin un peu de calme. C'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent être bruyants à côté, d'ailleurs.

Je ne ferme pas les yeux, même lorsqu'une goutte tombe dans mon œil. Ma position n'est vraiment pas confortable, allongé comme ça face au ciel qui pleure. Et pour rien arranger, j'ai de plus en plus froid, c'est horrible. Ça vient presque de l'intérieur de mon corps, se propageant lentement mais douloureusement sous ma peau. En plus de ça, je commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Je cligne un peu des yeux, ma vue brouillée par l'eau qui tombe.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent ce qui couvre un peu les voix qui gueulent autour de moi. Sérieux, ils peuvent pas un peu se taire ? En plus, si c'est juste pour se disputer, ils peuvent pas le faire ailleurs ?!

J'essaye de me concentrer sur leurs paroles mais impossible, mon cerveau est en compote. J'ouvre la bouche pour leur dire de la fermer mais là aussi, impossible. Ma voix reste bloquée au fond de ma gorge et un goût âpre absolument ignoble remonte dans ma bouche. Génial.

Ce que je ne remarque pas tout de suite c'est que le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche a attiré leur attention. Je m'en suis rendu compte seulement quand Oga – enfin je crois, je vois trouble alors c'est assez difficile, mais je connais que lui pour avoir des cheveux bruns aussi courts – Oga donc, me soulève la nuque délicatement entre ses grandes mains.

- Furuichi… ?

Ah ouais, c'est bien Oga. Bien que sa voix me parait vraiment lointaine et surtout, chose encore plus étrange, un peu vacillante. C'est sûrement mon imagination. C'est vrai, et puis là je vis un rêve. C'est ça. C'est seulement un putain de rêve pas crédible du tout !

Je sens des larmes monter mais j'en veux pas. Je les retiens du mieux que je peux, énervé. Elles se voient dans mes yeux mais elles ne coulent pas. Je suis assez pathétique comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Les grandes mains d'Oga se resserrent autour de quelques mèches de mes cheveux et se mettent à trembler très légèrement. Oga n'est pas du genre à laisser ses émotions transparaître mais c'est pas passé inaperçu. Ah sérieux, c'est vraiment un cauchemar, vite, que je me réveille.

- Furuichi, les secours arrivent. T'as pas intérêt à crever, crétin !

Pas besoin de t'énerver tout seul. Et crétin toi-même. À qui la faute si tu me traînes toujours dans tes combines pourries ?!

Je ferme deux secondes les yeux mais cet imbécile a peur que je m'endorme et me gueule de rester éveillé. J'ai vraiment pas la force de l'engueuler mais là, j'en ai vraiment envie. Qu'il arrête de m'emmerder, je suis crevé et je suis assez grand pour faire ce que je veux !

Je rouvre quand même mes paupières. Ma vue est toujours aussi brouillée, à la fois par la pluie et mes larmes, mais je distingue le contour du visage d'Oga. Mon corps s'est engourdi mais j'arrive encore à sentir ses mains chaudes encadrant mon crâne. Un son étouffé atteint toujours mes oreilles, mais il est parfois entrecoupé par la voix grave d'Oga que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à comprendre. Le froid continue son œuvre, me frigorifiant. Et puis la douleur réapparait.

C'est elle qui me réveille de mon obstination. Je suis pas en train de rêver. Je suis juste en train de perdre conscience après m'être fait transpercer par l'épée d'un démon. Si tout le monde se disputait, c'était à cause de la panique.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me dis que là, je suis peut-être en train de mourir. Et que si c'est pas le cas, Oga me tuera pour avoir réussi à l'inquiéter. Mais ça, franchement, c'est la possibilité que je préfère.

Ça devait bien arriver. C'est ce que je me dis maintenant que c'est fait. Moi, le faible humain, incapable de se défendre seul, comment ai-je fait pour survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui dans un monde où autant de tarés dangereux se réunissaient ?

Même si je me bats pour rester éveillé, mes pensées commencent à divaguer. Et j'envisage de plus en plus à ma vie jusqu'ici. Celle que j'ai eue avant de rencontrer Oga. Celle que j'ai eue après, bien plus effrayante, et amusante aussi. Ma réputation détruite et ma vie sentimentale réduite à néant à cause de ça.

Et j'envisage alors à la vie après ma mort. Je me demande si Oga pleurera. Oh et puis, c'est trop déprimant. Je préfère pas penser à ça.

N'empêche, je suis pas rassuré. J'ai peur. J'ai froid. Et j'ai mal. J'essaye de bouger ma main mais seuls mes doigts frémissent légèrement. J'entends encore la voix d'Oga me parler mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il me dit. J'aimerais dire quelque chose mais ma voix est toujours bloquée. Une larme roule sur ma joue, lentement.

_Son cœur s'arrêta brutalement, laissant l'adolescent sans vie. La pluie redoubla de force, refroidissant d'autant plus vite son corps. Un jeune homme brun se mit à hurler son nom de toutes ses forces pour le réveiller mais rien n'y fit. Il le serra contre lui, laissant son sang teinter peu à peu ses propres vêtements. Ce qui resta gravé dans sa mémoire ne fut rien de moins que les yeux restés ouverts de son ami, en l'absence de la lueur vive qui les animait, et de cette unique larme qu'il avait laissé couler, comme pour annoncer son départ. _

**Fin**

* * *

_**J**'ai écrit cette histoire pour quelques bonnes raisons : le temps pourri (oui oui, ça joue sur l'humeur xD), les derniers scans (alors je spoil pas mais en l'occurence je parle des chapitres 204 et 205), et ma vision du futur concernant Furuichi. Je sais, c'est pas joyeux. Cependant, je trouve que pour l'instant il s'en sort bien pour un simple humain banal, qui ne se bat pas et qui a à peine la moyenne en classe xD ! C'est très impressionnant !  
_

**_J_**_'espère __quand m__ême que ça vous a plu__. __Après je reconnais que c'est pas un chef d'oeuvre__xD !__ Enfin ça m'a défoulée xD !_**_  
_**

**_S_**_i vous voulez m'envoyer des tomates pour avoir mis une Death fic, ou pour dire que c'était trop court, qu'on co__mprend rien du tout pourquoi Furuichi meurt, qui sont les autres autour qui braillent... ben allez-y, c'est permis xD ! Je ferai pas de suite par contre, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, c'est trop déprimant et j'ai pas encore touché le fond xD ! _

_**C**omme d'hab', je répondrai aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil ! _

_**B**ye !_

**[Edit du 6 juin 2013, sortie du chap 207]** _**J**uste pour dire que non, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Ceux qui l'ont lu savent de quoi je parle._


End file.
